Winged Mirages
|image name=Wubged_Nurages'.jpg |english=Winged Mirages |unnamed team=No |kanji=羽幻 |romaji=Hagen |literal=Phantom Feather |other= , , |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Winged Mirages (羽幻,Hagen) is a mercenary group gathered to save humanity from itself. Contracted by an enigmatic figure known only as Fukitsu, their mission involves journeying westward to end a grand war capable of destroying the country. Which, if left untamed, would eventually spread eastward. Their involvement is one of emotional suffering yet a time of unforgettable bonding. The Winged Mirages were given their name by Fukitsu who knew an impressive amount about each. It is a title which ties into their illusionary existence. Membership Allies Strength Despite their membership comprising of only three individuals, each individual boasts individual strength comparable to, if not outright surpassing, the conventional definition of a . Their prowess within their respective specializations are unrivaled across the world, making each member equally valuable and equally dangerous within combat. This is primarily seen by the status each individual has within the Shinobi world. Zenjou is given the title of the Wind Daimyō, but more importantly, Shichisama, the leader of an entire organization of elite assassins. Kazuhide, despite being of considerably lesser authorial status, is nevertheless feared for his incredible intelligence and prowess with his skill-set and deadly efficiency. Finally, Mukūrō is infamous among the lands as the Master of the Hōzuki Castle, an institution that houses the world's most dangerous criminals, a testament to his prowess. Although each individual's strength is on a level of its own, what truly defines the Winged Mirages' strength is their unnatural level of synergy. Perhaps due to their complimenting abilities or personalities, the trio work incredibly well in combat together. The incredible teamwork they possess enables them to multiply their strength almost hundredfold, to the point where any mortal being that lives has no chance of even coming close to defeating one member, let alone all three. Their combined strength's most apparent indicator, however, is the fact that they are trusted to single-handedly stop an entire war against foreign forces that no Shinobi in the modern world has ever documented or observed. Truly, they possess the power to save humanity from itself. Spiritual Sensitivity Another prominent aspect that all members share, despite the difference in their abilities and fighting styles, is their respective sensitivity to the spiritual world that underpins current civilization. Each individual member of the Winged Mirages has managed to gain a surprising affinity with — what could easily be misinterpreted as — the , although it is nothing more than the wandering and caged souls that permeate the physical plane. This was later attributed to each individual's possession of unique conceptual weapons. In Zenjou's case, the young Kazekage was granted with the ability to clearly perceive the souls of the past and present by channeling the history existing in his bow, Gandiba, thereby granting Zenjou an almost clairvoyant outlook on the world. Mukūrō's armament, Kōei, is a form of pseudo-armor that is actually the consequence of his soul becoming hypersensitive to others, thus enabling him to connect with the souls in question and understand the true intentions of those in his immediate vicinity, as if he were engaging in acts of or . Finally, Kazuhide's blade, Kyōtetsu is one that can directly interact with otherworldly forces, thus making it a weapon that is fatal against those who exploit the advantages of not being bound in a physical body by the process of reincarnation. Formation Journey to the West Gallery Zenjou and Kazuhide.jpg|Zenjou and Kazuhide relaxing. Two souls discussing personal matters while Mukūrō fetches drinks. Sakezuki.jpg|Zenjou and Mukūrō performing Sakazuki. Wingedss.jpg|The Winged Mirages alongside the fourth ally who helped stopped the war. Sadness.jpg|A turning point in the war where everything felt helpless. Relaxation.jpg|Relaxing before infiltrating an enemy base. Counterrrr.jpg|Killing an innocent bystander. Arrow shoulder.jpg|The day after a chaotic battle. Ironically, the only arrow which hit Zenjou was shot by Kazuhide. Death in war.jpg|The death of an innocent bystander. Kazuhide and Mukūrō taking it personally, Zenjou is unable to even look in her direction. Arrivl.jpg|They arrive upon the battlefield. Trivia *Coincidentally, linking to their amassed prowess; Each character possesses an inherited trait from . Zenjou and Kazuhide's are descended directly from her familiar blood, while Mukūrō's curse spawns from her own diluted absorption. Furthermore, despite their direct links to Kaguya, neither Zenjou, Kazuhide nor Mukūrō exhibit a false god complex displayed by those who are linked to Kaguya. Instead, they believe themselves simply to be normal shinobi. *Kazuhide's title, despite utilizing unmatched lettering, still follows the phonetic pair which the others possess. *The Winged Mirages reflect the hindu Trimurti. Each member possesses an ability which mirrors their counterparts representation of the cosmic functions of creation, maintenance, and destruction. Kazuhide is Brahma the creator. Based from his unrivaled skill of creating ornaments with unique existences. Mūkuro is Vishnu the preserver. Which stems from his unparalleled energy absorption skills. As he is able to literally withhold a persons existence within. And finally, Zenjou is Shiva the destroyer incarnated. As his powers represent destruction in it's purest form. Chaos. One could see it further with Zenjou and Kazuhide's constant bickering. Although friendly, it is creation and destruction clashing swords. Yet understanding one cannot exist without the other.